


None of Your Succubusiness

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: Succubus, Soldier, My Sister and Suck mah Dick [2]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Arata touched a boob...He shouldnt have done that...Now she mad...





	None of Your Succubusiness

“She’s fucking crazy” Arata panted hurrying out of the room and being sourly tempted to give the occupant the bird even though she wouldn’t be able to see it. “And I thought the males were bad...”

“What happened?” Kenta said unable to keep his mouth shut and his nose out of other people’s business. His question was soon answered by the appearance of cell 6’s occupant: Chazedel. She glared at him briefly before she turned and started after Arata.

“Get your sorry ass back here!” she snarled speed-walking and easily catching up to Arata before grabbing him by the back of the neck. “You thought you can go up and grope my chest and not have me do something?” Chazedel said in a growl. 

“It was so I could properly figure your body mass” Arata snarked back and receiving a death glare from the female alien. Kenta panicked and ran to get one of the incubi to intervene. Luckily Vald was both nearby, and not to busy. He was able to pull Chazedel and Arata apart allowing the scientist to get away. 

“Fuck you asshole! I’m going to fucking kill the next time i see him” Chazedel snarled shrugging in Vald’s grip. The commotion was enough to get the attention of cell 5’s occupent: Pasechid. The young defender stuck her head out and frowned before approaching the two adults of her species. 

“I got it you can let her go” Pasechid said smiling at Vald who was glad to let go of the struggling succubus. Chazedel tensed her muscles ready to sprint upstairs snd make good on her threat when Pasechid hopped on her back. The younger female wrapped her arms and legs around the elder’s body and clung onto the attacker as she stomped around cursing. 

Gradually the succubus calmed down and dropped to her hands and knees allowing the empressling to slide off onto the floor and pet the older woman’s head. Chazedel dropped her head into Pasechid’s lap looking almost like a pleased cat. 

“It’s okay Kikaghi, it’s okay” Pasechid soothed, her tail brushing against the attacker’s cheek.

“What if he did it to you?” Chazedel said quietly drawing a question hmm from the younger alien. “What if he did something like that to you Gakikh? I’m used to invasive physical exams by now...” she trailed off allowing the other female to connect the dots and blush.

“I’m not afraid of a little groping” Pasechid said looking away and turning a deeper shade of red. Chazedel sat up and stared unblinkingly at her. 

“That might be true. But i want to be the only one doing it” she purred pressing her nose against the empressling’s chest and kissing there and up to her mouth.


End file.
